20 Ways To Confuse Trick-Or-Treaters
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: As part of his training fourteen old year Luffy must give out sweets to Trick-Or-Treaters and learn self control over the course 20 days until the festival of the dead is over. Yeah, Luffy can do that...right?
1. 1-20

Monkey D Luffy frowned deeply knew such a season existed! Makino told him it was because they did not want to him eat so much sugar in one night...which was what he would do...

The fourteen year old continued to frown as he glance around the old house, he used to live here with grandpa before the old man sent him off to live with Dadan. Luffy thought back and now he could see that he was never on the island around this time of year.

"Not fair..." Luffy says with a pout as he sighs. At the end of the month it was a festival known as Spooky Day and the days leading up to it had children going around their neighbours doors asking for sweets.

"Not fair...why am I the only one in the village to never of heard of it?!" He knew the reason but still wanted to moan about it. He wanted to dress too! He wanted to go around the houses too! He wanted to scare and trick others too! But most of all, he wanted to eat sweets until they were coming out of his ear-holes!

"Luffy!" Garp shouts from somewhere in the house, "The first day trick-or-treaters are here! You getting remembered what I told you!"

"Yeah yeah!" Luffy shouts back when he asked his grandfather to join in with this festival he said he could hand out sweets to other children.

Luffy gets up from his seat and walks over to a big heavy light brown bag that was filled with sweets, he was surprised that his grandfather had not eaten any himself.

'Its called self control!' Garp's voice rang through his memory, 'And until the end of the month, that is what you be learning!'

Luffy stood just near the front door waiting for the knock, he was not allowed to touch the sweet inside unless he was giving them out. As he waited he noticed another brown bag, this one held his grandfather's golf balls that he was made to found and the old man shot them into the jungle as part of his training.

With an expressionless face Luffy dropped the bag of sweets and walked over the golf ball bag, just as there are a knocking at the front door.

Grabbing the new bag he hurried to open the door and found four younger children smiling up at him holding out white bags and buckets.

"Trick or treat!" They cried out together grinning at him.

Luffy grinned out and reached into the bag bringing out four golf balls it dropped them in their contains. They had been to busy grinning and laughing at each other to notice. He grinned and waved them off but the children ran off without thanking him or saying goodbye, not one looked back.


	2. 2-20

Luffy grinned as he gazes at himself in the mirror, he asked Makino to help him with a costume just to play around the house in. It was great!

He was dress as a Pirate King! wearing an long red coat with captain's shoulders pads and white shirt low cut black breeches and around his waist was a dark red sash. He wore his straw hat which he had not do normally when his grandfather was around but after asking it was part of his costume the old man's eyes surprisingly soften and he allowed him to play in it.

Luffy blinks as he waited sitting crossed leg near the front door with his back against the wall. The front door was ajar open listening out for the children to come once more.

'I wish Ace was here...' Luffy thinks sadly to himself, his brother that left at the beginning of the year and he knew he would not being seeing the older for a long time, 'Wonder if Ace knows about Spooky Day? He is a jerk if he did!' Luffy pouts as he folds his arms over his chest, sulking about the unrighteous of it all.

Yawning loudly Luffy closed his eyes trying not think about the bag of sweets that was sitting beside him. On opening his black orbs he he spots the double seat chair that was next to the cloak room, it had four fancy pillows on each side.

"Who done this place up?" Luffy asks aloud as he crawls along the large lobby area of the house that was connected to all the main rooms downstairs and pick up a light green coloured pillow with pink and purple flowers on it, it looked hand sew. "Grandpa doesn't like such girly things... but this stuff been here for...forever!"

As Luffy stared at the pillow he grinned and quickly he took the pillow case off turning inside out. Dropping the pillow itself on the chair he stood and hurried over to the door, just in time too, he could hear children voices running up.

Readying his pillow case in front of himself he reached out with his foot and through it through the gap. He pulled the door open causing it to swing open wide and jumping forward with his pillow case like bag he screamed at the top of his lungs, "**Trick or Treat**!"

The children screamed out loud and leaped backwards holding which other, they had been in the middle if knocking when the door suddenly opened crashing against the wall and a strange person came forward.

The children watch the pirate boy holding out the bag in front of them grinning. Then he tilted his head frowning as he looked confused, he let go of the bag with one hand and scratched his temple. Taking a step back he gave them one last one of confusion and raised his leg to the door and closed it with that, right on their faces.


	3. 3-20

It was the third day of his 'training' as his grandfather calls in and he was now looking forward to the evening when he knew the trick-or-treaters of the day would be coming; even if he never got to eat any of the sweets.

Luffy grins as he pulls on his grandfather's old black coat, it was smaller than the one he wore now but it was still much bigger for Luffy's form; he dragged along the floor as he walks around. Quickly buttoning it up he grabs the briefcase, which also belong to his grandfather.

It rattled as he moves, heading towards the front door; inside was marbles and other bits he found around the house. Sitting it one the chair on the double seat chair he reached for the glue he left there earlier and squeezed it on the side of the briefcase. Then he threw that only his shoulder and pick out a piece of paper it left on the chair earlier as well.

Slamming it on he picked up the briefcase by the handle and put his other hand under it, he held it to his chest and glances down making sure he had the right side showing.

The paper read in big bold letters: 'Top Secret'

Luffy grins as he rushes out the house and stands waiting by the bushes for trick-or-treaters; he did not have to wait long. Six children came up the path to the house, as they did Luffy looked in every direction. He waiting until they saw him and he glances around again, then slid up to them.

"It's about time you got here." Luffy hisses in a low voice as he shoved the briefcase into one child's arms, he hurried out up the small steps and into house shutting the door behind himself.

Falling against the front door Luffy snickers as he recalls the shocked and surprised faces.


	4. 4-20

The sun was slowly sinking in the sky, he heard the children's laugher from the village in the distance; his grandfather's house was on the outskirts of the village and sat on a small hill that almost overlooked the it.

Luffy stares at his grandfather's house as it came into view, and he guessed his house as well; he spent to many years living with the bandits so he never felt like he was his home.

Following behind Luffy were twenty or so bandits marched, all carrying party stuff with them; Luffy went back to the mountains that early that morning and explained fully what his grandfather was making him do.

Thus Luffy invited the bandit back to 'Garp's place' for a some fun, since the old man was off somewhere for the next couple of days. He told them his plan for the evening's trick-or-treaters and they agreed to do it with him, much to Luffy's delight.

And so Luffy and the bandits walked the long track down the mountains, to the village and walk straight to house. Luffy quickly opens the door for them and hurries inside, he starts leading them into the living room and gave orders mimicking Dadan.

"Oi Luffy," One bandit grin to him as he placed a bander of ribbons higher, "If you ever give up being a pirate, you can become our new boss."

"Why would I not be a pirate? Why would I be your boss?" Luffy asks frowning at the bandit.

"Because you're Boss's son, makes sense that you become the next Boss." The bandit replies and walks off as another called him away to help.

"Son..." Luffy said aloud, he had never been called someone's son before, grandson but not son. "So Dadan is like a mother? My mother?" Luffy grins finding oddly enough, that he liked being called Boss's son, Dadan's son, "Ahhhhaaaa...but I'm planning to be a pirate until the day I die...oh well..."

Luffy hurries off to help some others and telling them where everything should go. Everything set, all they had to do was wait. Some of the bandit started pouring drinks and handing them around, Luffy himself drinks with him and some start getting their food out ready for later.

"They're coming!" A bandit hisses loudly as he ran in the room waving to Luffy to come.

Luffy hurries across the room and ran over to the ran and opening the door, where he found a child raising his hand about to knock.

"Trick or treat!" The ten children cried out with one strong voice, their parents behind grinned at him.

Luffy stood back and opened the door widen, "Come in, come in." Luffy says standing to one side and waved them all in, they and the parents hurries inside thinking they would find a giant bowl of sweets that some other houses had in.

He walked them all into the dark room, making sure that all was in before closing the room; Luffy switched the lights on.

"Surprise!" All the bandits roared loudly at the children and parents who all back up against the wall at the 'surprise'; however they didn't see it like this.

"BANDITS!" They adults screamed and children cried out, suddenly there was a mad dash for the door as they grabbed their children and ran out some falling over each other. The bandit just pointed and laugh loudly some doubled over others falling with laugher.

Luffy also joined in with the laugher, until held his hand held causing them all to go silent.

"LET'S PARTY!" Luffy shouts and cheers of the bandit's filled the house.


	5. 5-20

Luffy let out a yawn, he had been cleaning up after their party all day long. But it had been well worth it; the bandits made their way back to their early that morning leaving Luffy to do the work. Only a couple stayed behind.

"I feel like a dishwasher!" The nameless bandit says as he shakes his hands.

"You don't look like a dishwasher." Luffy replies as he comes over to stare.

"Luffy... do you know even what a dishwasher is?" the bandit asks as he dips his hands back into the water filled sink.

"Yeah, those box like things that are in the kitchens that clean the dishes." Luffy answers with a smile.

"How do you know that?" The bandit asks surprised that Luffy was right.

"Sabo showed me once when we sneaked into some kitchens once," Luffy says as he remembers, "It was so strange that I had to ask... but how do you know what one is? Only Nobles have those kind of dishwashers."

"I once worked in a Noble's kitchen." The bandit smiles down at him, "But I freed myself from that life and Boss took me in."

Luffy tilts his head and then nods in understanding. Suddenly there was a knocking at his door, making Luffy dart through the house and on opening he found two trick-or-treaters about his own age holding out a bag to him.

"Trick or Treat!" They said together with a slight smirk on their faces. Luffy blinked at the pair, they were not from the village.

'So on this day even the children of Goa come to this lowly village for Spooky Day.' Luffy thinks as he smiles at them.

"You're from Goa." Luffy says it was not a question, he knew from their fine clothings.

"Yes." One answers with a frown and looked at the other as he lower his arms slightly.

"Can you help me then? My dishwasher is making this really weird 'whirring' noise," Luffy tells them with a pout trying hard not to shift his eyes around sweat filled his face, "And I don't know what to do!"

If the two Nobles noticed his state they did not show it, or thought that he was sweating and not staring them in the face because they was higher then he was.

"Sure... but after you shall give us sweets." The other says as they step in and Luffy had to quickly jump back less they stepped on his feet.

"This way please." Luffy says still turning his eyes to the left as he walks down the hallway right to the kitchen.

"Here is my dishwasher," Luffy says pointing at the bandit who was singing out of tone, "What should I do?"

The two stared in shock at the tall large man draped and wrapped in white clothe; they knew what this man was. The strange singing bandit turns his head their way and growls which did sound like 'whirring'. Overcome by fear of the scar faced man they ran screaming like girls.

"What are Nobles doing right out here?" The bandit asks as he growls ('whirring') and glares at the way they went.

"Trick-or-treating." Luffy says and when explains the bandit what it told them; he did not mind being called a dishwasher. "Then I should call you Dishwasher from this way on!" The now not nameless bandit just laughed.


	6. 6-20

It was the sixth day and now Luffy was longing for those sweets that was still sitting on the side. His grandfather would be coming home tomorrow seeing how it got on with his task. He informed Makino of everything he did while there truthfully when she asked, there was no point in lying to her; Luffy also had a feeling that she was keeping his grandfather up to date.

Luffy blinks as he notices something sitting on the counter, going over he picked the piles of papers up and stared the bill for the sweets his grandfather bought. It was so much on somebody else's children that he could be spending on him.

A knocking of the door caused Luffy to jump and run grabbing the bag of sweet as he went. He had to give _some_ out.

As he reached the door he saw that he still had the bills in his hands.

Opening the door he saw the four children there, holding out their bags. "Trick or Treat!" They cried out together, they all looked alike so he guessed they were sisters and brothers.

Smiling Luffy reaches into the bag and drops some sweets into the bags, belong they could turn and make their get away, he thrust out the bills and stuck them under their noses.

"Pay up." Luffy growls out at them as he glares darkly, "_Pay up_"

So scared the oldest of the four quickly grabbed the sweets that was given out of their bags and threw them back at Luffy, they all screamed and ran for it.

"Huh? They didn't want their sweets?" Luffy asks as he watches them run out of sight, he could not notices just how evil he looked to them.


	7. 7-20

Luffy grins down at his new costume, it was a giant orange fish with yellow whiskies, big buggy eyes which his arms poked out the back of and his head in between; it was long and heavy at the back making it feel like his grandfather's backpack was on him. His his stuck up from under the opened mouth.

He tried it on that morning and walked around the whole day pretending he was trick-or-treating, his grandfather stood behind one of the doors in the house and opened it he knocked and always handed him a piece of fruit.

Luffy ran away and happily ate his fruit and then walked around the house again coming back to his grandfather once more.

Now Garp had left for the evening and told Luffy to give out more sweets. The way the old man smile made Luffy believe that he knew what he had been doing.

The front door knocked and Luffy rushed forward and opened it over stepping outside he immediately collapse and shook his body a little grasping for air, then laid unmoving with his eyes in his head.

The could hear the trick-or-treaters talking amongst themselves, some poke him and other kicked him in the side. Still he never move nor say a thing to them. Before long they moved on, some laughed while others moaned loudly about not getting any.


	8. 8-20

Luffy frowns deeply, he really did not know what to do for tonight's trick-or-treaters who would come; the way his grandfather was behaving around him showed that he was pleased with him, making him wonder just what Makino was telling him.

'The truth...' Luffy thinks and for some reason he knew he was right, 'I can't lie... so when she asks I just tell her the trust anyway when I go see her..' His frown deepen, 'Maybe Grandpa has someone in her bar...listening in to everything I am saying..'

The door knocked and Luffy stood from the double seat chair that was in there, he grabs some long sweets out of the bag this time and was determined to give them out this time; however the thought of giving away food made him sick to his stomach, even though he was not eating it himself.

On opening the door his smile at the children there, they was a little younger than himself; they cried out together they normal greet and lifted their bags to him. He raised his arm which was very heavy now and held the sweets in his stiff hand.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't just hand them over.

Forcing his own will power he leans out his body and pulls his arm with the sweets stretched out behind with; then he delivered a overhead throw causing the sweets to go flying into the overgrown grass.

"Crawl for it!" Luffy yells as he points in the direction of the sweets, then spun around slamming the door behind himself. He huffs and puffs as he leans against the back of the front door, but soon he realized that he done what was of him asked he actually gave out the sweets.


	9. 9-20

Luffy frowns at the sweets in his hand, the trick-or-treaters yesterday had not 'crawled of it' and he find them in the overgrown grass that morning; dropping into the brown bag he stands and glances to the door. They were late tonight, the sun that already set.

Still the whole festival started the children had always came an hour before sun set or a little pass the sun set, while it was still a little light.

He pouts as he walks outside of the hallway and into the living, he hurries over to the curtains and opened them right up, causing the light from inside to cast over the front garden. Moving back he side sided to to next window and opened those curtains as well.

He could see the wooden porch that stretched in front of the house, the steps opposite the front door had little glow bulbs illuminating them.

Movement caught Luffy's eyes, someone was walking passing the front garden, he could just about see their shapes through the tall brushes that hid the house. Grinning madly he ran away from the windows and rushed back in the hallway and stood by the door; there he waited.

A few moments later came the knocking at his chamber door, where darkness was and nothing more... Luffy had not turned the hallways lights on and was standing in front of the door in the dark, the only light he had was from the living room's light coming from the doorway.

Blinking in confusion he opening the door wide and under the illumines light he heard the cries of many voices all demanding his forbidden sweets; his wide opened in complete shock, mouth dropping open as he took a step back and raising his hands up in front of himself as if to protect him from the sight. He began to shake all over as his face turned pale, those beyond the door looked at him and came forward to see if he was alright, as they passed the threshold he let rip a scream of terror and moved to slam the door.

Still screaming his lungs out he ran into the living room and went around and around the room, he could see they staring in the window in the corner of this eye but he did not stop. In fact Luffy did not stop until they left the window and his garden.


	10. 10-20

Luffy flops down to the floor in the middle of the hallway with his knees bent and arms either side of him, his cheek squeezed against the flooring as he stick his rear in the air. He was tired., his grandfather came home that day and drilled him with his marines training or something like that.

Still his grandfather asked him how the task was going and Luffy told him everything, Garp silently listened to his grandson until the very end; then burst out laughing. Not understanding Luffy tilted his head in confusion, wasn't he meant to give out the sweets?

Garp then explained. The point of the exercise was not about giving the sweets out, but just for him not to eat them himself; Garp could not care less about those coming around taking their sweets, he found everything Luffy had been doing funny.

"...as more as I don't eat them..." Luffy says as he bring his arms up and pushes himself off the floor and sat on his legs. He half remembered his grandfather going on about self control during one of his many speeches, now it made a little more sense of why the older man did not come down on him from what he was hearing from Makino.

Suddenly there was a knock and he glanced over his shoulder to stare at the front door. Letting out a sigh he stands and hurries over to the brown bag that was filled with sweets, carrying it over he opens the door and sees the children smiling at him; they were about his own age today.

"Trick or Treat!" The four teens shout to him as they like all the others before them, held out bags to place the treats in.

"You want these sweets?" Luffy asks with a strange glare as he raised his eyebrows and looked down on them.

"Err...yes..." One brave soldier replies as he glances to the others.

"Drop and give me ten!" Luffy suddenly screams causing them all the be startle.

"What?!" The same boy says as the others back away, "Oh, you're joking right!"

"Do I look like I'm joking to you, Sonny?" Luffy asks in the same tone as his grandfather, it was so much alike to his own hears, it gave Luffy the creeps, "You want these sweet young marine! Then ten push-ups! Now! NOW!"

The stupid teens really did drop and tried to do the push-up, something in his voice told them not to go against his command. After the second push-up they noticed what they were doing, jumping to their feet they went jumping out of the garden and away from the scary person who shouting to them that they were not done yet!


	11. 11-20

Luffy grins as he folds the last piece of paper, he had been working it all day long. The idea came when Makino asked him for help when writing up her new menus for the pub grub. To help she given him old menus from restaurants from the city.

After carefully read through them, together they made a new looking menus. As soon as he had gotten home he took out some paper and glanced over the sweets he had. Grinning down at his masterpiece Luffy stands and looks over at the clock, it was getting nearer the time when they started coming round.

"Wonder if they will be late today?" Luffy asks himself as he walks over to the windows and closes the curtains for the night. Bouncing back to the menus he grabs the small pile and heads out of the room. He blinks as he notices his grandfather still there, sitting on the double seat chair with his arms folded.

"Luffy," Garp greets the fourteen year old with a nod, then looked him up and down, "What have you got planned for tonight?"

Luffy shows the him the menus and the old man threw his head back barking with laugher. Tucking them under his arm Luffy notices his grandfather looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Grandpa?" Luffy asks as he tilts his head.

"Well it-" Garp starts but stopped when knocking came at the door, "Answer that!"

Luffy nods with a widen grin that seemed impossible for a normal human. He brushed down his black and white suit and hurries over the front wall.

"Trick or Treat!" Five smiling children shout at him, they were younger than the ones yesterday.

"Good evening, sirs and madams." Luffy said in his most posh voice or at least he hoped it sounded posh, he stepped out of the door and began handing each one the menus he made, "Today specials is the coconut with milk chocolate. But please see our wide range."

Blinking the children took the menus; one kept looking down and up at him, one was just frowning at the menus, two put their heads together and started pointing out what they liked and the last was staring back at his mother before.

"Would any of you like the wine list?" Luffy asks as he continues grins at them. Somewhere in the house Garp could be heard laughing.


	12. 12-20

Monkey D Garp and Monkey D Luffy rarely did anything together other than train, but today was different. After hearing everything that Luffy had done, Garp wanted to join in as well; he was also very pleased that his grandson had given some sweets away, he meant that he was learning slowly.

The pair were giggling all morning planning what they could do. Sometime in the morning they knew what they wanted.

Grandfather and grandson sneaked onto Garp's marine ship and stole an old fashioned catapult; why Garp had one Luffy did not know but he was thrilled when they started to build the thing. It was so much fun!

It was well passed lunch time by the time they finished and off they went to Makino, laughing and joking all the way, with no talk of pirates or marines they got on very well. Luffy had noticed that at times his grandfather looked sad and seemed like he wanted to say something.

After their small meal, they went to a farmer who sole these things called pumpkins. Orange round things that the people made pies and soups out of during this festival; Garp bought a good amount and they went back and fore to the house carrying six at a time, all piled on top of one another.

Which was fun! Luffy was having a great time with his grandfather.

"It's about 50 yards from here to the garden gate." Garp says with his hands on his hips, "I say that it will reach that far."

Grinning Luffy stands next to his grandfather and also places his hands on his hips; they were standing on the porch either side of the front door, in the middle of them and in front of the door was the catapult they built, the pumpkins was all over the porch easy to grab.

"Tonight is the night when you get the all older teens" Garp says while grinning madly, he glance out the corner of his eye and stares at Luffy, "For some reason they all come out of the wood work around this period of the festival. It's like the first couple of weeks they're holding back and suddenly they want to try it again."

"Why can't they?" Luffy asks as he turns slightly and looks up at the older man.

"Because they're too old." Garp huffs out annoyed, "The festival also marks a coming of age, after fifteen which is should too old or you say me, they should stop."

"I never joined in..." Luffy points with a slightly pout, "I never even knew there was a festival."

"Good." Garp said bluntly as he looks around at the gate.

"Good?" Luffy asks waiting for his grandfather to go on.

"The festival of the dead," Garp began with a emotionless voice, "OR Spooky Day as they call it now, was something that happened during my youth."

"Mmmm." Luffy hums showing that he was listening.

"During the harvest season our crops failed three years in a row." Garp said a little saddest creeping into his tone, "People went hungry, lots died slow painful deaths. Still our crops failed us and we went around the houses of those we knew had food and knocked on their doors."

"..." Luffy bows his head as he listened, his straw hat carried his eyes from view.

"Only the children was given food to eat," Garp said with a small smile, "Watered down pumpkin soup, but it filled a hole. This went on for eight years. For twelve years our crops failed... the food that we did grow went to High Town... we survived during the spring and summer with the berries of the fields...but come this time... only the children ate... The people themselves began like the walking dead."

"..." Luffy frowns at his grandfather's word, the old man said that at the beginning he was sure.

"After to honour those who died, who let the children eat, who watched as their children eat." Garp said with a grin, "Some moron made this festival! Some you even noticed Luffy, while you grew up, I never gave you much food during this time."

"Yes." Luffy says as he remembers, there was always a time of the year when his grandfather given him less food. It became a habit after that, one a year for a whole month Luffy went on a fast. He ate nothing but soups; Ace could never understand why someone like Luffy ate meat every day would suddenly eat nothing but soups for a number of days.

"The reason I never allowed you to join in taking the sweets which they deed to symbol the missing food," Garp says firmly as he glares at the setting sun, "Is because you don't need to. You have never been without food, even when I throw in the jungle, you managed to eat your fill."

"Sure..." Luffy laughs, he knew what he meant to be hungry. Suddenly Luffy remembers something. "But Grandpa. Don't we always visit those graves at the end of the month?"

"Hummmm..." Garp huffs out, he sees the first lot of older trick-or-treaters coming their way, "Those graves are my younger brothers and sisters. I managed to get around the houses because I was stronger than they were, however I failed to noticed had they did not get enough. I was fourteen when they died, if I had a little self control and shared what little food I had I wonder if you would have lived?"

"huh?" Luffy blinks at his grandfather, it was dark now, "Oh! They were are!"

"Smile and wave Luffy!" Garp says with a big grin as they came in the garden, "Okay, NOW!"

Luffy pulled the lever to the catapult and the pumpkin went flying up into the air, it land close to one teen's feet. Garp pulled back the catapult making it ready for Luffy to place another pumpkin inside, then fired again.

That night many older teens came to the garden, more than any other night. Together grandfather and grandson fought off those who dared enter they lot. Once the sky was pitch black Luffy and Garp went out into the garden and started picking up the pieces of pumpkins.

"We have a lot of food for the rest of the days, Luffy!" Garp says as he continues to pick up the pieces and put them in a bracket, for some reason Luffy felt for the first time that day that his grandfather was not talking to him.

"Grandpa." Luffy asks as he bends down again, "One of your brother' name... was Luther right?"

"Yeah... he was the youngest," Garp answers with his head down, "He could not say his own name right, always came out as Luffy."

"The soup will be great!" Luffy says with a bold grin as he stood and took the remaining pieces inside.


End file.
